My only hope
by kuramapika004
Summary: A youkai's on the loose. Maya is back. He needs to pretend that he lost his memories for the sake of his friends. How much more trouble can Kurama take? This is a mind game that will eventually involve the matters of his heart... Please R&R! KuramaxBotan
1. Chapter 1: The mission

Well this is my first fic here as kuramapika_004. I've been doing fics since way back when and it's only now that I decided to share it with you people. Hope you enjoy this one.

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, so as the characters. I only own the idea. :)

This is the product of my restless mind, always working overtime, and my adoration of the two main characters of this story.

* * *

CHAPTER 1

* * *

"_He was again silently seating at the other side of the room, staring at his book. He doesn't seem to notice the noises coming from our classmates. He's more mysterious than he was that I can't help but wonder what the youkai had done to him while he was attending a mission from the spirit world to the demon world. The others were quite injured except him. I do know him, or should I say knew? For now he doesn't seem to remember me, us, or anything about the spirit world and the demon world. Is it true that the youkai had erased his memories? Why? Why he wasn't hurt? What's with him?_"

Botan's mind is flooded with these thoughts. Two weeks had passed since the crew came back from a very difficult mission at the demon world, even their king, Enki couldn't handle. She was now assigned to look after Kurama. Kurama who seemed to remember nothing but his human name, Minamino Shuichi, his human mother, and his normal human life, wasn't aware that he is, or was a spirit detective too.

"Shuichi Minamino," a girl classmate called, "Can you please help me with these things here? You see I can't under..."

"Maya, I told you already. Later. Im kind of busy here can't you see?", the beautiful red-haired boy coldly stated. He looked irritated by the way the brown-haired girl kept on busting him. He was indeed busy scribbling some notes while glancing several pages from an old book, which Botan believed, he lend from the library.

"But Shuichi...", the girl insisted. She noticed how the girl looked at him, as if she was threatening him of something.

"Alright, here," he handed her something. "I believe this will help. Please, just quit bothering me."

"I know what you're up to, Shuichi. Don't make it too obvious." slyly, the girl smiled, and turned her back on him.

Botan overheard. "_What's with these two?_". She retreated by slumping on her chair, tried to cover her face with her palms. They gave her a terrible headache, and feeling. She felt bad seeing them. But as clueless and as ditsy as she is, she still haven't figured out why. Again she took a glance at the busy guy. She can't help but sigh and wonder, "_When are you coming back to us, Kurama?_"

Kurama pretended that he wasn't aware of the deity's observations of him, he being looked after, and Maya. Maya's getting on his nerves now. he can't think clearly. When he was about to figure something out, she always come running, asking him of help he knew she didn't even need. She's too cunning and intelligent already for crying out loud. He stood up, stretched his overworked arms, and looked at Botan. She seemed sleeping on her table. He smiled at her sight. "_Yeah, I missed the others too._"

The youkai's still on the run after the special spirit detective team was assigned to hunt him down. But things aren't sure yet. The youkai is very good, escaped at the verge of being caught. And it seems like someone's behind his every move, as if giving him orders and knows what will happen. What's the creature this time? Why does it know their every move?

Botan looked around, looking for Kurama. She followed him when she noticed that he went out of the room. But he's fast. "_How much harder things will get? This mission of following him around like a dog is very hard. Why me?_", She asked, as if she's talking to someone. She hasn't noticed that Maya was coming. She turned her head up and came face to face with her.

"If you're looking for Shuichi, better back off," the girl said dryly, "He's not interested with or anything from you."

"I am... I am not! I just came here to..."

The brown-haired girl cut her off, "I know what you are. I know what you're up too. But I don't think you'll get what you want. Good luck then, if luck may come your way but I bet it won't."

"Cut it out Maya!" a voice from behind her said, "She doesn't have anything to do with this."

Her heart raced. The voice is so familiar. She turn around to find him standing behind her, Kurama.

"Shuichi, where have you been?" Maya exclaimed, ignoring her presence, "I've been looking for you around the campus. I have something to..."

"I know, Maya. But please leave her alone. You see, I don't even know her." said Kurama. Maya stomped and went back inside the classroom.

His words pierced Botan's heart. "_As I thought, he didn't remember me, or anything that has to do with the spirit world. But I wonder..._"

Kurama turned to her and said, "I am sorry for how Maya treated you earlier. She's just one jealous brat."

"Yeah, never mind. It's okay." Then she left, without even looking back.

Maya heard what Kurama said to the blue-haired girl. She knew it all, that Kurama is just pretending that he lost his memories, to protect his friends. This is all part of her plan. To have the things she have longed for: power, wealth, revenge, and him. She already have the first two.

"_I can say it's payback time._" A monstrous laugh is playing on her lips.

* * *

"Keiko, I really can't take this anymore." Botan complained to her good companion while eating a mouthful of ramen. She is staying at Keiko's place until she finished the mission assigned to her, "I can't believe the Kurama we know... I mean knew... Arrgh!"

"Cool down a bit will you? Finish your food before complaining. If you didn't mention him, I'll believe that you are complaining with your food," Keiko said, but with a smile on her bright face, "The others are coming later so that we can all head to the temple. We got to hurry."

"I don't think I will," she said, "After my last encounter with him? Oh crap!"

"That's why you better, Botan. Koenma will need updates from you. We must figure things out before things come to worst."

"Mmmph!" is all that Botan can react.

"Stop being stubborn, Botan. I know you're having a hard time dealing with this. I can see it in you. You have something for him, don't you?"

"What?" Botan bursted out, "No! I mean... I don't know."

"Yeah right."Keiko replied, "Better tidy things up, prepare for later Botan."

The last encounter with Kurama lingered on her system. She felt bad for how he coldly treated her. It was worse than the days spent with him when he was still his old self. Yes, they aren't that close with each other, but it's way better. She went up her room, clean herself up and made herself set for their meeting later. But she still felt like not going. She laid on her back and closed her eyes, "_Things are getting harder._"

She stayed like that for about 10 minutes when she heard a call from downstairs.

"BOTAN! COME DOWN HERE QUICK!"

Botan raced downstairs, only to find the others. Yusuke with his usual irritating smile., Kuwabara, still an idiot and going gaga on some petty things, like a box of cookies in front of him, and Hiei, as cold as ever. And Yukina, with her ready smile, greeted her.

"Botan, nice seeing you."

"Yukina! Oh I missed you dear,"Botan returned with a smile, and turned to the others, "And who the heck shouted out as if something went wrong?"

"I don't know" Yusuke replied, taking the box from Kuwabara,"Maybe it's Hiei."

"Hmpt."

Looking at Hiei's reaction, and knowing him for dear life, turned to Yusuke and threw him an empty box that hit his head.

"Ouch! What's that for?" Yusuke said, holding the empty box. He knocked Kuwabara down 'cause he's holding the other one with lots of cookies on the other hand.

"For being an idiot."

"C'mon Botan, I didn't know you could be that violent."

"Am I?" She wondered. What's up with her? She didn't lose her temper that easily.

"Did Kurama do something to you?" Kuwabara, now holding cookies he got from Yusuke, asked.

"No, he didn't even know I exist." Botan sadly stated. Hiei shrugged.

"Poor thing" Kuwabara said, And turned to Hiei,"Hey! What's with that reaction?"

"Hmpt."

"C'mon Hiei! It's Kurama we're talking about."

"Yeah right, Kuwabara. If there's nothing we can do, we can leave it just like that."

Hearing Hiei's words, Botan glared at him.

Seeing her reaction, Hiei asked her, "What's up with you, ditz? I'm just stating a fact."

"He's still one of us. We need him back."

"Right. But is it too bothersome? Look. We are trying for two weeks now..."

"It's just two weeks! I don't care no matter how long this will take."

"But you said you're tired of it." Keiko interrupted their heating conversation.

"Yeah, I did tell you that. But I think I just said that because..."

"What is it that you can't take, Botan?" asked Yusuke.

"I... I just can't take how Kurama treated me the other day."

"I knew it!" exclaimed Kuwabara," He did something to upset our deity here."

"What did he do?" asked Yukina, while feeding Keiko's cat some of her cookies.

"Uhmmm... Nothing much."

"Nothing much that's why you're upset?" Yusuke asked.

"Whatever! Can we just stop now?"

"Okay then, let's go to Genkai's." Keiko tried to sound excited. The group left the and Botan wished that as they leave, her sadness will be left behind too.

* * *

"The youkai, Goro, is still on the loose. The special team's always about to get him caught, but he's too lucky. This troubles me a lot." Koenma said, "Seems like someone is really behind his every move."

"Then leave it to us, not to those useless special force members!" exclaimed Kuwabara.

Genkai hit him, "You idiot. When you came back here from that mission, you almost lost your ears. Stupid."

"And Kurama came back without a scratch."

"But he lost his memory" Genkai pointed out.

"It puzzles me, why that Goro did't even touch him. I saw everything but I didn't hear what he's telling Kurama that time."

"Because you almost lost your ears, baka!" Yusuke said, "And I was unconscious that time. I can't take that foul odor any longer. Goro breath garbage! Rotten meat!"

"And he pierced Hiei's jagan." Kuwabara reminded.

"Hmpt."

"That hurt a lot, didn't it Hiei?"

"Hmpt. No."

"Even Enki can't do anything about that Goro," Koenma said, "Kurama, I believe, is our only hope."

"Which reminds me of..." Botan started, "Maya."

"Maya? Who's Maya?" everyone chorused.

"One of the girls in class, she always bothers him."

"And he even got a girlfriend. Lucky Kurama." sighed Kuwabara.

"I don't think so," Genkai said, "I think we are missing something here. Tell us then Botan. What's with this Maya girl?"

"She told me to back off. She knows what I am."

"Hrmmm. Maya you say?" At last, Hiei bothered to ask.

"You know her?", asked Botan, now interested on whatever Hiei will reply.

"Yeah, I think so. Maya... Maya..."

A moment of silence. Hiei was trying real hard to remember.

"C'mon brat! Try harder! Tell us who Maya is!" mouthed Kuwabara.

"Stop it idiot! Can't you see I'm trying?" Hiei glared at him, and turned to Botan,"Tell me, brown hair? Fair skin? Princess- like attitude? Bratty?"

"You got it!"

"Then she was Kurama's girlfriend."

"What?" everybody exclaimed.

"Told'ya! Kurama's got one!" Kuwabara said.

"Was. She was. But he erased her memories before he came with me."

"So you're the reason of their break-up?" Kuwabara again said.

"You idiot, stop commenting nonsense!"

Botan, puzzled, asked Hiei, "But why she's... She's here again. I think she knows a lot. She said that she's aware of my actions, what I am up to. You said that he erased her memories. Why is it that?"

"Actually, I don't know. We saved her once from a monster and then he left her. I don't know what's playing in his mind. He left her without any memories and never talked about it. Kurama's got a lot that he only knows."

"And now they're gone," said Koenma, looking at each of them, "If this Maya has to do something with this... Well I think,we must capture her."

"But she's always with Kurama! They're inseparable!"

"Botan, look. You said that he was irritated by this Maya. I believe he won't mind taking his eyes away from her for a while" Koenma said, "But she said that she knows what we are up to. I bet this one's gotta be hard."

"Well then! Leave the capturing to us!" exclaimed Kuwabara and Yusuke.

"Well then, we must plan this..." Koenma stated.

* * *

A tiring day indeed. Botan was lying down, thinking about Koenma's plans. It took them hours.

"_If only Kurama's with us. But he's the one we're dealing with this time! Aaaargh!_"

She took a glass of water situated on her side table. She gulped them all down. Kurama's giving him a lot of headache this time. She can't stop wondering, "_How's he doing? What he's doing now? Is he with that Maya again?_"

The last thought is the worst one. It stings her heart. "_But why?_"

All that she can think of for the past two weeks is Kurama. As if the air she breath is Kurama, as if the food she's taking is Kurama. Everything is Kurama. "_What a mission! I'm losing my mind to him. This is driving me crazy._"

She sat down on her bed, trying to get him out of her head to no avail. Kurama had taken over her whole system. "_Kurama, let me go._"

"_Let me go? What am I thinking?_"

Then she heard a knock. "Botan?"

"Keiko, yes, come in," She answered.

The door revealed Keiko, "Can we have a talk? I can't sleep."

"Sure."

Keiko sat down at her side, "You can't sleep too?"

She looked at her, obviously, her form's real tired, her mind too. But she can't help but smile at Keiko's innocent face, "Yeah. Bothered, I guess. Or maybe sleepiness'out there somewhere, doesn't want to pay me a visit."

Keiko chuckled, "Or you are thinking about someone that's why you can't sleep. Tell me, Botan, you like him, don't you?"

"Me? Who?", she stammered, "I don't recall liking anyone."

"Kurama."

"Kurama? Me? And why should I?"

Keiko looked at her seriously, "You know, I can see through your reactions."

"I think you're imagining things," Botan nervously laughed, "I don't think so. What I want is this mission of mine to be over. Of course I want him back in our group. He's one great person, he can think thoroughly through things, he make good plans, he analyzes, and he's of good command. Who wouldn't want him? He's a good fighter too."

"And you like him."

"Of course!... I mean of course, he's s friend. I like him as a friend, nothing more, nothing less." She defended.

"Botan, I've been there. State of denial. May be I'll just give you more time to figure things out on your own. You'll understand all of this in time. It's your first so... It's hard to accept that fact. You can't acknowledge the feeling immediately," Keiko smiled, "Only time will tell."

Botan sighed, "You won't give up Keiko?"

"You look good together. Win him back, Botan."

Botan laughed, "Okay then, I will. For all of us. Not mine alone."

"Better take a rest now, you have a fight tomorrow. Go! Goodnight Botan," Keiko cheered.

"Goodnight Keiko", she looked at her as she left her side and head for the door and slowly closed it. Botan is still staring at the closed door. "Keiko. You're right. I still can't understand this", as she close her eyes, she fell in a really deep slumber.

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Well that's the first chapter. Chapter 2 is coming up. Please read and review. Thank you everyone! (Just go easy on me... XD)


	2. Chapter 2: The new Maya

First of, THANK YOU VERY MUCH to those who have given time to read and review the first chap of this fic. Highly appreciated.

Hope this chapter will also do good. This one's made to give you, dear readers, the idea of why Maya's like that or what kind of a weirdo she is. *kidding!*

What I am feeling for the characters in this story is helping me a lot, tons of idea were running but I can't just put them all in one chapter right? :)

Disclaimer: I don't own YYH, but I wish to own Kurama O.o

* * *

CHAPTER 2

* * *

As the sunshine hit her straight into her beautiful face, Botan slowly opened her eyes. It's morning again. Another day in school. Another encounter with him. Another encounter with Maya.

"_Oh no._"

She looked at her bedside watch; it shows 6:00 am. Classes start at 7:00. She better hurry for she still need to check him at his house. And she's running real late. Kurama's leaving his house at exactly 6:30, taking his bike with him to school. Then Maya, who's waiting, will approach him at the gate. She'll wrap her arms around him, lead him to their classroom and have chitchat before the bell ring, indicating that classes will start any moment. It's a routine. And lately, her heart seems like being pinched at their every move.

Before she left for school, Keiko reminded her, "WIN HIM BACK, BOTAN!", and she just smiled and nod in response.

As expected, he's gone already to school. Her watch reads 6:40 am. 10 minutes late. She headed straight to school.

As she approaches the gate, two familiar figures caught her eyes. It is them. Maya's hanging on his side. Kurama seems to ignore her. She looked away but as she did, she caught him looking at her, so as the girl. His look is somewhat startled, while the latter looked threatening. She just tried to walk faster.

"_Why's he looking at me like that?_" She wondered.

She arrived at their classroom, the door was ajar and she just pushed it aside a little more. She headed for her seat. She didn't notice that right just behind her is the rumored couple of the class. Maya stepped in first, then followed Kurama. Everyone was looking at how graceful Maya danced her way to her seat, while the girls in their class looked dreamily at their Minamino Shuichi.

"I wonder what Maya did to our Shuichi", a girl from her back told another.

"That Maya's one jealous girl. She didn't want anyone come close to Minamino. Even the guys in our class can't approach him anymore. I wonder what's with Maya. She's very possessive!"

Botan pretended not to hear anything her classmates are fussing about. It's no use either. Everyone seemed like eyeing on the two, only at the two. Gossip about them is everywhere. She's starting to hate school. She's starting to hate them. She's starting to hate Maya.

Maya came to school a week ago, a week after Kurama lost his memories. Since that day, she noticed that Maya isn't talking to anyone, except Kurama. Everyone thought that he's just doing her a favor 'cause she's new in their class. But as the days passed, Maya became close with him. She doesn't seem to notice anyone, nor did she talk to anyone except him. And what a brat!

"Botan, are you okay?", a girl from her side tapped and asked her, as she was covering her ears, She just didn't like the commotion.

"I'm fine, thank you," she smiled.

"Why are you covering you ears then?"

"I just hate their noises. It's just the same, everyday."

"Well, those two are really hot bone of contention," her classmate replied, "But I don't think Minamino really likes her."

"Yeah, I think so too" a genuine smile crooked at her face, "I don't know what qualities of her Kur... I mean Minamino will like."

"She's bratty. She looked like she's not looking for attention, but she is."

"I couldn't agree more."

"And there's something wrong with how she looks at us, the others. It seems like her eyes are telling us to back off or we'll get killed."

Botan looked at her classmate's serious face. And yes, she's right. She saw that one too, the day she tried to follow Kurama and instead came to face her.

"She's just that possessive I guess. But it still depends on him. If he doesn't really like her, then he better dump her. But he's not. He's sticking with her," she stated as her smile fades.

"I guess you're right. Or maybe, just maybe, she's blackmailing him."

And then it hit her! "_**BLACKMAIL**_**!**"

* * *

"_How can I get out of this mess? I can't risk my friends' lives. It's all, my fault._"Kurama thought to himself. Maya's making him do things again. Maya makes him plan things ahead. Maya kept on asking him things. Maya kept on telling him things...

"You left me with nothing. Now, leave me and I'll take everything that you have." She once told him," I know that blue-haired girl has something to do with you too. She's in the same class to look after you. I told her that I know what she is and what she's up to."

"Just stop it Maya. I'm doing everything according to your bidding. Just leave them alone!"

She laughed devilishly," Oh dear... I'm still not sure of how things will go. But I know it will all go my way. You're mine Kurama. No one will ever have you. You know how I can kill them with just a snap. And don't you dare try to think about how you will stop me. You'll just be wasting your everything. You just better save it for me." She kissed him fully on the lips, but Kurama didn't respond.

As she parted from him, Kurama spoke, "I may be yours, physically, or I may be your slave, but never will you have this!" He pointed his chest.

"Oh really? I can have everything now, Kurama."

"Never again."

"Just you wait and see, until I release the devil in you. Mating season of your kind will come in a month. And you'll never look the same again. You're instincts will dictate your every move. And knowing your kind, how evil and lustful!"

Kurama looked away.

"And Goro... Oh, I told him to mislead things. And I bet he's doing a great job," she said. She sipped her glass of wine," And oh dear, better get ready, I can smell your blood craving for mine." And she left him behind, leaving her echoing devilish laugh all over the room. He clenched his fist

All that he did was to save her. Save her from the trouble of being with a youkai. Saving her future. All that he wanted was for her to live happily and normally. He didn't expect that things will turn out like this. Maya. He did loved her in the past but as things get worse, involving her in matters that concerned him and the demon world, he tried to erase her memories and left with Hiei for good. But he was all wrong. Maya's memories didn't leave him at all. And now she's back in his life, to mess it all up.

It was Maya's doings that the demon world is in trouble. It was Maya's doing that he's now away from those he really love. It was all Maya's.

He left Maya, but after some time, a youkai came back looking for him. He ran into Maya. Maya, not remembering everything begged the creature, to spare her life. But the youkai knew, she has something to do with him. Goro's father then brought her memories back. Brainwashed her from Kurama's real intentions, he turned her into a monster. And now she's an evil one.

"_It wasn't Goro's father who turned her into one. I did,_" regret was written in Kurama's face, "_If I didn't leave her, if I just stood up for her, these things won't happen._"

Maya lived at the Demon world along with Goro's father. He trained her and passed some of his powers to her. She was created to become a ruthless creature. A ruthless killer. A power seeking demon.

Maya loves her new form; she can have everything that she wants. She can do everything she wished. She can kill whoever crosses her path. And she would love to take her revenge. She love to take her revenge to that one who left her. The one she only loves, but still gave her away to nothingness. He took away the only feeling that she remembered all that she was happy aboout. And now her happiness will have something to do with him again. Seeing him in pain, on that dreadful state brought back the happiness she was longing for. And now, only one thing is left to attain her goal. His heart.

"_I will have you all for myself, Kurama. I love to meet the demon in you that will be revealed this coming mating season. The demon in you, that left me alone._"

* * *

"Goro."

Goro looked at the one who's talking to him, "Kitsune."

"I need to ask you something."

"It's fine with me, but not with the mistress", Goro turned his back.

"You like to live like this, forever?"

"I... I just want to please the mistress. That's what my father told me. It's the mistress' will that I am still alive."

"You believe in everything they tell you. Don't you have a mind of your own?"

"You!" Goro hissed, "You don't have the right to say that! You aren't my master."

"And Maya is?"

"Yes, of course. The mistress is the only one I'll follow."

"Even if she's just toying you?"

Goro readied himself for combat, "You don't have the right to say those things against her!"

"Goro, look," Kurama said calmly," I'm not bad-mouthing her. I'm just telling you the truth."

"You'll never have my alliance! You traitor!"

"Goro, I didn't even betray anyone! Not your father, nor your mistress!"

"You did, sold my father to our enemies. You left my mistress behind. Then you'd tell me to believe you? How pathetic."

"I didn't. Your father was my alliance, yes. I didn't sold him. It was another..."

"Stop it! I won't believe a traitor like you!", Goro roared.

"Goro, I didn't. It was another youkai from the group. He used my name. He wanted to get all our shares, but then I figured him out. He sell your father's whereabouts using my name to the other youkais' who want to get the great treasures too. I am not aware of everything until you're father confronted me. If I did it, why would I bother show myself to your father? I'd rather run away."

"And you did! You went to the human world!"

"Right after your father almost killed me. I was in a chase. It's a matter of life and death."

"And while in search for you, he got himself killed."

"I'm sorry Goro. But believe me; I don't intend that to happen."

"And my mistress. She's the only family I know. Father loved her so dearly, more than you did."

"I don't know Goro."

"You treacherous jerk," Goro looked at his eyes, "Thanks to my father, he brought my mistress' memories back. And now she's doing everything to avenge my father's death. I am very grateful for her..."

"You shouldn't be."

"Don't tell me what to do! I believe in her. She's my last glint of hope. And now if you'll excuse me, I have a job needed to be done for my mistress. Thank her that I don't have to kill you. The moment she'd tell me that I can, prepare for death, traitor."

Kurama shrugged his shoulders. "_This is worse than I thought. If I don't get to convince Goro, then I will have to face something worse than death._"

* * *

Maya went back to her room; a satisfied smile is drawn in her face. She remembered her encounter a while ago with Kurama.

Maya can't kill Goro, for Goro's still holding part of her plans of revenge. Half of her powers are of Goro's too. The moment Goro will be dead will be the end of her. She knows how powerful Yoko Kurama is, Goro's father told her everything. Half of her won't even get him. Goro's her last resort to own the kitsune.

"_From the moment the great youkai transformed me into one, I swore to myself that I will make you miserable. I did everything to gain what I have now, power, wealth, and my army. I would love to have you dead but my heart, even I am being ruthless, is still beating for you._"

Maya looked at her reflection at the wine glass, "_I can say that I still feel miserable without you. You are the only happiness I ever and will know. And now is the time to make you mine. And to make the three worlds, MINE._"

* * *

In a month's time, mating season is coming. Kurama is plotting what he should do before that time comes. He needed someone. A diversion will do. He doesn't want to get tied to Maya. He doesn't want to brand her. If he should brand then it must be someone whom he can afford to spend forever with. It's not her anymore…

Even though he was a demon, his human form has emotions. He dreamt of loving someone too. When he left Maya in the past, his heart broke but he needed to move on, for her sake. But he didn't know that things will be like this: Maya's a merciless monster now, wants to own everything, wants to get her revenge on him, and wanting him. Aside from that, he believes that Maya will use him for her future plans, like she's using Goro now.

He doesn't want to cause pain to anyone that's why he chose to pretend not remembering everyone in Yusuke's crew. He is planning on his own. He believes that Maya is unaware of his plans. But Maya knows how his head works, that's why he tends to her every whim, somehow to assure her that he's doing things only for her, but never will have his heart back. He can't do that. Not in a thousand more years, not forever.

_"Yoko Kurama, you know my father. You know my master. If you won't follow me, then say goodbye to your friends." Kurama came face to face with the Youkai who's causing a lot of trouble in the demon world, which the spiritual world is greatly worried about._

_"You... great youkai Goro?" The youkai looked like a younger version of his once ally._

_"Yes... I'm his son."_

_"What? What do you want?"_

_"You."_

_"What do you want from me?"_

_"I am not the one who's in need of you. Actually I don't have anything to do with you. What I really want is to kill you."_

"_Then kill me." He looked at him straightly, ready to face death._

"_I must not."_

_To his surprise he asked, "Why?"_

_"My master's orders, she needs you alive."_

_"And who is she?"_

_"Follow me."_

_"KURAMA! NO! Don't go! Don't go with..." Kuwabara's almost catching his breath, "Why... Are... You... COME BACK!"_

_"Have a last look at your friends," Goro said._

_Kurama looked at them, Kuwabara catching his breath, two sides of his face covered in blood. Yusuke, he's in his youkai form but is too weak to move, he's even unconscious. Hiei's jagan was pierced and he can't even stand. He was the only one left unscathed._

_"I won't kill any of you, if you come with me."_

_Goro's a very skilled fighter. Not even Enki can match up to his skills, "Okay."_

_He followed Goro to the depths of the woods. An enormous castle, which he recognized, was standing amidst the dark place. It was great youkai Goro's place. Once their hide-out, when he was still a member of the thieves who stole the great treasures of the demon world._

_"Get in. I know you won't get lost. You used to live here."_

_He made his way to the palace's hall. It was darker compared outside. The hallway's like a very long tunnel with nothing to feast your eyes upon on each side. It's plain with history._

_At the end of the hallway, a tall door stood, He pushed it open to face his nemesis._

_"Welcome back, Yoko Kurama."_

_"You... Why are you here?"_

_She turned to face him, "It's not that obvious that you missed me, Minamino Shuichi… Or should I say, Kurama."_

_"Maya!" Surprise was written all over his face, plus a feel of terror, he asked,"What happened to you?"_

_"Great things happened to me."_

_"It's dangerous in here... Why...?"_

_"It's dangerous because I'm here. I'm one of you too now, Kurama. And I am leading the great youkai Goro's army. And now, his son Goro, is my right hand."_

_Literally, she mean it, Goro is her right hand._

_"You're behind all these Maya? I left you without any memories of me. I left you for you to live a normal life. And now, why are you here?"_

_"I'm here because of you," she said with an evil smile._

_"I don't understand!"_

_She laughed, "It's because you left me alone. You left me dying. It's a good thing that great youkai found me. He returned my memories of you. He made me one great creature, and now I'm a ruler."_

_"But Maya! I left you and took away your memories of me, in high hopes that you'll be better without me. You'll live a normal human life. You'll be happy!"_

_"No! You made me miserable! And now it's time for payback!" She roared._

_He can't believe his eyes, his once love was turned into a monster, worst than those he had met and killed._

_"Don't plan on killing me, or you're everything will turn into dust," She hissed, "I am more powerful than you are Kurama. And I can kill without even touching. I can kill your friends. I can kill everyone you love."_

_"Just kill me."_

_"No way. That I won't do. I need you by my side. You'll be my king." Being with her will be worse than death._

_"Never."_

_"Fine, then let's wait for a month, shall we?"_

He shook his head. He doesn't want to be hers. "_Must find a way then._"

Going back to reality, he looked outside his window, only to find Botan standing outside his house. "_Botan?_"

She looked like a spy, or more of a stalker. She was just standing there. It's a real danger if Maya finds out what she's doing. He must warn her.

He took a paper and wrote something in it. He threw it outside, hitting her on head.

Botan felt something had hit her. She found the piece of crumpled paper, "_Where does this came from?_", and she tried to uncrumple it, "_A message?_" and it reads:

"_Stay away from here. Really dangerous._"

She looked around but found no one. And then she realized, it is Kurama's writing. Again she looked but still, no one's around. Believing in his message, she had just left.

Looking at her walk away, Kurama felt sad. Botan was a good friend too. Maybe she's a bit ditsy but she's very reliable. She's one funny girl that never failed to make him smile with her careless ways. He felt bad for the way he treated her at school the other day. "_Maya, how could you!_" he punched the wall of his room. He must find a way to get out of Maya's game.

* * *

Botan's looking at some pictures of the group. She stared intently at Kurama, his smile and eyes, they like seemed hiding something. She saw one picture where she was holding at Kurama's arms. He didn't look irritated by her action and he was really smiling. She smiled upon seeing it.

"Oh there's another one, at the beach", Keiko said behind her back.

"Keiko!" She was startled at her sudden presence, "I thought you're at Yusuke's?"

"Nah, I decided to just go home. He was busy with his wrestling match with Kuwabara."

"I see", Botan replied. She then looked at the pictures again.

Keiko sat at her side and got one of the pictures, where Kurama's looking far at the blue sea, "Look at this picture, Botan," She giggled, "Isn't he gorgeous?"

Botan looked at what Keiko's holding, "He's gorgeous, yes, that's why most of the female population in school's drooling over him", she said, as-a-matter-of-factly.

Keiko put it aside when another picture caught her attention, "Here look at this," she handed the picture to Botan, "Look at you, you're really having fun..."

She looked at the picture. There she was, with a big smile while helping Kurama with the barbecue,"Yeah. I missed going to the beach."

"And you miss him."

"Keiko?"

"Yeah, yeah, well then, let's go to the beach," She chirped.

"_It won't be the same without him..._" Botan thought to herself. She sighed.

"Wow that's a heavy one there, Botan," She said while putting the pictures back in the box.

She smiled at Keiko. She can't tell her what she's really feeling at the moment.

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well that's my second installment. Kurama's doing a lot of thinking here. Chapter 3 is cooking! Review this and tell me what do you think will happen in chapter 3! Thanks thanks! =)


	3. Chapter 3: Botan's unnamed feelings

Hi there! Sorry to keep you waiting for this installment... You see, the holidays kept me busy with other things and weeks after that, my mind's still on a holiday mode and... Oh well, it's just "writer's block" I believe... I also reviewed my first two chapters, I made it sure that the flow of my story is consistent... Ehr. I don't know, I am not perfectly sure. Again, I'm very sorry for my grammar issues... Hopefully, you'll enjoy this chapter and give me feedbacks okay?

Oh... And by the way, thanks for the reviews (for the previous chapters)... Hope I get better with this sooner.

DISCLAIMER: You see, I really wish to own YYH, especially, Kurama... But sadly, I don't.

* * *

CHAPTER 3

A lot of questions are flooding Kurama's mind. He might lose it; his sanity is the only ally he had here. No one listens to him; they were all made to follow Maya. Even Goro won't listen to his explanations. What's the great youkai's up to? What did he ordered Maya before he died?

He was given permission to stay at his mother's place but he still feels like a prisoner. He lost his independence that day he fell onto Maya's trap. She had used Goro to find him, even used the whole demon world population to capture him. She caused the trouble by stealing the great treasures of the demon world that promises destruction to the three worlds Koenma's looking after. Enki couldn't find a way to stop her doings that's why he sought assistance from the spirit world. And as spirit detectives, the four of them: Yusuke, Kuwabara, Hiei and him, are assigned to solve this case. But Maya only lured them, especially him, and he fell onto her hands. Now, he is feeling more helpless as days passed.

He did nothing against great youkai Goro. He was the master thief, his great ally, along with Shinobu and Raido. But Raido, being the selfish that he is, tried to get all the share of the treasures that they got. He confronted Raido and even threatened him that he'd tell the other two about his plans. But Raido got ahead of him; he sold his master's name to their enemies, made up a story that he, Kurama, did it: sold his master's whereabouts, and even tried to get all the treasures. And then the chase with great youkai Goro started.

And their master used Maya, the girl he once cared for. There's no way that the great Youkai returned her memories. He has the hold of it all along; her memories are still with him, he had placed it inside of the mermory seed and planted it back in his territory at the demon world. The Maya that's controlling him now is the Maya great youkai Goro created, a monster great youkai Goro made to destroy not only the three worlds but most specially, him.

"_And he even made that monster think that she loves me?_" He shook his head. How desperate great youkai Goro was?

It's not her memory of him.

And it will be hard to explain on someone who has been given a false one.

* * *

"_Aaaargh!" Maya cried in agony. "My head, what's happening?"_

"_Maya…"_

"_Who are you?" She looked around her room but found no one there. "Show yourself!"_

"_It's me. Have you forgotten? Or you are enjoying yourself that you haven't bothered call or even remember me?"_

"_Master. I… I am sorry I have displeased you. It's just that…"_

"_You are thinking too much about that kitsune, you have forgotten my voice."_

"_No master! I am doing what you have ordered me."_

"_I see. You need to get all of his powers. You need to own him. But I must warn you; beware of that cunning creature. I bet it doesn't look like it but he's planning behind your back." _

"_I know, master. I will be ready for everything that he might do. I won't be having second thoughts on killing those around him."_

"_What about killing him?"_

"_That I can't do, master."_

"_I anticipated this. Your feelings for that kitsune are still there."_

"_No! I mean… I need him, I need his power. I bet my plans will work with his help. Then I'll… I'll kill him."_

"_Is that so?"_

"_I want him to suffer. I'll make him pay for everything that he did, specially abandoning me…"_

"_Maya, I am inside you, and I know everything. You can't fool me. You will kill that kitsune once you get all his powers come mating season. And if you don't… You know what I am capable of Maya."_

"_Yes, master."_

* * *

"Fresh air, fresh air, like a carton of my favorite drink..." Botan happily sang to herself. She went to the nearby convenient store to buy some stuff. She checked everything in Keiko's list; she had everything that needed to be bought and had some spare money for a carton of chocolate milk. She loved the afternoon breeze that touched her face while enjoying her favorite drink on her way home. It's just a short walk but she found it satisfying. It seems like she was stuck at home for ages, and longs to say hello to the outside.

She unlocked the gate, Keiko wasn't home yet due to her shift at the Ramen house along with Yusuke who also helps with the business. Botan recalled what she said to Keiko that morning that she'll go visit the stall and try to help too.

She closed the door behind her and went straight to the kitchen. She'll fix everything first before taking a shower and head to the Ramen house. Keiko's shift is up 'til 9 in the evening and she'll just walk with her home. She's expecting a fun night since everyone in the crew said that they'll come too, but doubted that Hiei will. "_That won't make a difference anyways, whether he'll be there or not._"

Then she remembered that another one of the crew won't be around, too.

"_Kurama…_" She sighed.

She shrugged and went on with her business at the kitchen. She placed stuffs in their respective cabinets and she also took care of the dishes in the sink. She enjoyed the kitchen chores, she didn't realized it was almost time for her to take a shower and head to the Ramen house, where the rest of the crew is waiting for her.

She went upstairs to fix herself, taking a shower first. After a quick one, she went to ransack her closet, looking for clothes that will make her feel comfortable all thru the night. She decided to get on her denim tight pants and a simple shirt with a short denim jacket to match everything and to protect her from the cold of the summer night. After applying a light make-up and tying her hair in a ponytail, she's ready to go. She wears her blue sneakers and headed outside the door and locked it. The ramen house is just a fifteen minute walk from the house they are staying in. Botan need not to fear that she's alone walking. The streets are well lighted, and she can hear children running and screaming on the nearby playground.

As she was about to turn on another curve, she spotted a familiar built near by.

"_It can't be!_" Her mind screamed in surprise.

* * *

It's Kurama, standing beside a tree at the corner of the playground. The well-lighted post illuminated his whole being, revealing his gorgeous smile as he watched the children playing at the sand box in front of him.

Her heart skipped a beat seeing his state. Yes, he is smiling, but she can read something else in his eyes. The distance doesn't matter; she can clearly see his eyes, his sad eyes.

Kurama felt envious with the children around him. Freedom. That's what he needs, what he wants. He wanted to break free from Maya's evil ways. Or he must say the great youkai's.

He felt that someone was looking at him not from afar. A warm gaze, he believed. "_Who might it be?_" He thought to himself, not bothering to look back, "_It was all different from the stares everyone's giving me at Maya's place._"

He dared turn his head to the direction to know who's giving him such a comfortable-feeling stare.

"_Botan?_"

* * *

Their eyes met, and her heart stopped.

"_He's… looking… at… me… for crying out loud!_"

She searched for something to hold on firmly, to steady her shaking body. Her legs felt jelly at the sudden their gaze met. She can hardly understand what she's feeling at the moment. "_Why? Why am I feeling this way? It's just him… It's just HIM!_" her mind cried out.

Kurama intently looked at her, and is she seeing it right? He is smiling at her.

She doesn't know if she'll return his kind gesture. It's the first time, after all that's happened, after the crew lost him to their enemies, it really is the first time he actually smiled at her.

She had the urge to throw her arms around him. "Kurama.", her heart silently called him out.

Her lips formed into a curve, and she nodded. He nodded back.

As she was about to approach him, he turned his head away from her direction. He returned his gaze at the sand box, where some children are arguing about a sand castle that was hit by a ball and collapsed.

"_I think it's not the best time to talk to him, not yet._" She sadly thought to herself.

She headed towards the direction of the Ramen stall, hoping to get a steaming bowl of ramen to warm the ice-cold feeling she felt as he looked away.

* * *

"What's taking her so long?" Keiko asked everyone impatiently, while trying to stop Yusuke who's asking for another helping of ramen, "And Yusuke, will you just stop eating? I'm worried sick about Botan!"

"How would I know? We're here since I don't know when." Yusuke answered back.

Yukina came out from inside the kitchen, she just called Keiko's house, "No one's answering the phone, Keiko. Maybe she already left and is on her way here."

"I asked her to be here before 7!" Keiko exclaimed impatiently, her irritated state worsen by Yusuke's whining about another helping of ramen, and not caring about Botan's absence.

"She'll be here any moment Keiko, just don't lose your cool, will you?" Kuwabara said.

Keiko grunted in response.

"Don't worry Keiko, I bet she's fine. Maybe something delayed her from coming here on time." Shizuru reassured her, "And Yusuke, you idiot, stop acting that way. You got 4 servings of ramen already. Can't you just do something to stop your girlfriend from worrying?"

Yusuke crossed his arms and replied, "I can't stop a dragon from breathing fire." He smirked.

Keiko hit him with an empty pot on his head.

"Aw! That hurts."

"Serves you right, you idiot." Shizuru laughed.

As the glass door of the stall opened, Botan's cheerful voice greeted them, "Hi guys! I'm sorry I am so late…" And everyone turned at her direction.

"Botan!" Kuwabara and Yusuke chorused.

"At last you're here. Your mother's worried sick about you." Shizuru teased.

Botan turned at Keiko, "I am so sorry. I enjoyed doing the kitchen chores, I haven't noticed the time."

"Next time, if you'd be late, at least call me!"

"I am sorry Keiko. Promise, next time I'll call you if ever I'd be late again." She smiled at Keiko, "You see, I came all in one piece, I am perfectly fine. And that reminds me, I now have a human body that's feeling hunger right now."

Keiko fixed a bowl of ramen for her. She handed her the food as she sat down in one of the stools facing the counter. She smelled the freshly chopped spring onions on the top of her luscious dinner as she felt the steam from the soup touching her face. Then she gave in to her hunger and started eating.

"By the way guys, I have seen Kurama on my way here."

"You did?" Yusuke asked.

She swallowed first before nodding to confirm what she just said.

"And then?" Shizuru asked, waiting for her to go on with her story.

"Nothing much." She replied, "I just saw him that's all."

She doesn't want to share what Kurama did. She's not even sure if it really happened in the first place.

"I think something interesting happened between the two of you." The mindless spirit detective-slash-youkai said.

"Something interesting? That would be impossible."

"Why do you think so, Botan?" Shizuru asked as she got a cigarette stick from the packet inside her purse and lighted it once she placed it between her lips.

"Well, he doesn't remember me right? Why would he care if ever he did saw me too?"

"Well, you got a point there." Keiko agreed.

"Well at least he must say 'hi', besides you belong to the same class. There's no way he didn't notice you or at least saw you inside the classroom." Kuwabara said in between chewing and swallowing.

"Finish your food first before talking." Shizuru scolded her brother, and then turned to Botan, "But I have to agree with my idiot brother, he made a point there."

"See? You have to agree with me sometimes, my dear sister."

"Yeah right."

Botan fidgeted her fingers as she looked down at her half-finished bowl of ramen. She was thinking real hard if what Kurama did earlier is true or just a product of her imagination.

"And why are you so quiet now, Botan? I bet something really happened between the two of you." Yusuke brought the topic back.

"No, it's not that…" She blushed as she remembered what had transpired between the two of them earlier, how her body reacted at the sight of him. She wished she had just disappeared or faked being sick, than being caught. How she hated herself for showing obvious reactions.

"And what's that then Botan?" Shizuru asked then huffs a quite amount of smoke. Botan smelled the mixture of mint and smoke from her as she was just sitting beside her. Secondhand smoke is really bad as it nearly choked her. She then asked Yukina for a glass of water.

She drinks as she thinks of something to say, she really doesn't want to detail everything to them.

"Well, I am not sure, but I think he recognized me. He smiled when he saw me looking at him…"

"So he did recognize you after all. Way to go Botan!" Kuwabara cheered.

"Shut up you big mouthed fart. Let her finish." Shizuru raised an eyebrow to her noisy brother.

"Okay okay," he said as he raised his hands in surrender.

"Then I smiled back."

"Then?" Yusuke asked in anticipation.

"That's it; he turned his look away from me."

"Aw, that kinda hurts, Botan." Yusuke commented in an agonizing voice.

"Yeah..." She replied in a whisper.

"What did you just say, Botan?" Shizuru caught her words but wants her to repeat what she said.

"Huh? I didn't say anything!"

"You did, I almost heard it, and if I am not mistaken, you agreed with what Yusuke commented."

"No I didn't."

"That's no use. It looks like you're hurting, my dear."

Keiko smiled as she looked at Botan's flushed face. Yusuke and Kuwabara shrugged, not wanting to rub in the pain in her more. Shizuru huffed again, as she shakes her head. Yukina just looked at Botan , as if she was studying her face. Botan looked down in shame.

Shizuru put out her cigarette, leaving the butt in the ashtray in front of her, "I think this calls for a drink. It's on me don't worry."

"Okay, my place then," Keiko suggested, "But first, let's finish our business here, shall we?"

* * *

Everybody's down now from drinking too much, except Botan. She's thinking about her conversation with Shizuru before the latter finally passed out from drinking. She's not much of a drinker unlike the rest. Yukina passed from drinking with them and headed home an hour before the stall was closed that night, so she can catch the bus leading to Genkai's apartment. Keiko did drink but after some shots, felt dizzy and went in her room to sleep, leaving everything to her and Shizuru's care. Yusuke and Kuwabara are lying on the floor after finishing a separate bottle of vodka, having a contest on who'll go down first. Kuwabara got lost to Yusuke as usual, who's not that drunk, but after a while felt sleepy, leaving the two of them awake, Shizuru and her, and talked about Kurama.

Shizuru did ask her of her feelings for Kurama. She also said that it's really obvious that she has something for him, being absent on most of their weekly meetings, reasoned that she doesn't felt like going anywhere and just wanted to stay home.

"_It's your summer break and you just wasted it at home? How pathetic." Shizuru commented, half-drunk._

"_I just don't feel like going, that's all"_

"_Still, it's pathetic. There are so many ways to have fun this summer. You find that staying at home? In my case, well, I just don't get you."_

_Silence fall in between their conversation that left her thinking to herself._

"_I believe Kurama has something to do with this."_

"_What's with Kurama?"_

"_Since he's not around, why would you come? Yeah, I feel that one coming already."_

"_It's not about him, Shizuru."_

"_Deny it all you want, but it's obvious that you feel like not going anywhere without him around."_

_Silence. She was again caught by her words._

"_Even Hiei joined us sometimes, and you didn't show up, not even once." Shizuru continued, "That's when we thought, you have a problem with Kurama not being with us anymore."_

_Shizuru had another shot of vodka and go on with the things she missed._

"_We are talking about you the whole time you're not in our weekly meetings. We agreed that with what you are doing, on how you are acting these past few days, you have a problem, Botan. It's so unlike you, being the cheerful and fun-seeking girl? And the whole thing changed since Kurama's not hanging around anymore. And so you do."_

_Botan was struck with Shizuru's words; guilt was tingling down her system._

"_I'm sorry Shizuru…"_

"_Nah, you don't need to feel or be sorry Botan, I feel for you, you know."_

"Thank you." She smiled while looking at Shizuru. She missed her friends, really. Yes, she's a fun-seeking girl who suddenly hid herself inside a box. And she missed a lot. And Shizuru's right, it's so unlike her.

She looked at Shizuru's sleeping form in the couch before standing up to look at the two sleeping guy on the floor. She went up to get them some blankets and pillows. She checked on Keiko first before proceeding to the next room, where they hid some of their stuffs and got some blankets and pillows for the three guests downstairs. She closed the door behind her and proceeds downstairs, fixing everything before retiring her exhausted form in her bedroom.

She was lying quietly but her mind is unrest. She can't fall asleep.

Kurama's haunting her whole being.

She didn't know that Kurama can't sleep that night, too.

* * *

That night, Kurama finally figured out how he'll face everything, with a little aid from a friend. At last, the skies above favored him. His restless mind finally came to a solution: a way to contact one of the crew members. The nights he spend experimenting and thinking through things finally paid off.

Using his spirit energy, he'll make a connection to one person's mind, where no one can even enter. The line would be protected by another source, from one of his plants, to prevent someone to intervene or even notice that he's communicating with another being.

"_This will require a lot of energy, but I know it will work._" Kurama smiled to himself. He then decided to take some sleep because tomorrow is another day for him. And tomorrow, things will start to go his way.

"_I still have 2 more weeks to spend before the stupid mating season comes._"

* * *

To be continued.

* * *

Well, that's it. Chapter 4 is coming up. I hope to update this one as soon as possible. Well then, 'till my next installment! Please review. Thank you. ^_^


	4. Chapter 4: Kurama's resolve

Chapter 4 here. I think my story slow paced since I am trying to make more chapters for this one. I hope to do well in writing so that I can do it part-time *chuckles*. Well I hope you'll like this chapter. Kurama's brewing a romance with Botan? They're my favorite characters anyway. I do wish that they really have a romantic relationship in the series but sadly, they don't. Good thing there's fanfiction, ne? My dream of them being a pair's somehow satisfied.

Well, go ahead and read. ^_^

Thanks for reviewing the previous chapters, it helped me a lot, really.

DISCLAIMER: I don't own YYH. But I do love Kurama 3

* * *

CHAPTER 4

* * *

"_Botan."_

"_Hnnn…" _

"_Botan, it's me."_

"_Who are you?"_

"_It's me, Kurama."_

Then she suddenly woke up from her dream. "_Was it only just a dream? I thought I heard him…_"

She got up from her bed and checked her bedside watch that reads 4 in the morning.

"_Still very early to get up, neh? Well maybe, I'll just go back to sleep and.._"

"_Botan, it's really me._"

"_What? Kurama? Where are you?_" She asked as she looked around her bedroom, but found nothing new.

"_I'm communicating with you through mental telepathy._"

Understanding what he meant, she replied, "_Kurama, how?_"

"_That's not important. What important is, I am finally able to get to you. My time using this is limited so I need to relay important information to you immediately._"

"_But wait, you remember me?_"

She heard him chuckle before replying, "_Of course I do._"

She heaved a sigh and smiled, "_Thank goodness. I thought you really forget about me… About us._"

The method Kurama used to get to her is like using an untraceable cellphone, he explained. A lot of spirit energy is being used, so that the line connecting the two of them won't be traced nor noticed by the enemies. The plant he grew inside his bedroom is used for protecting energy already in use. It's a good thing he's not involved in some kind of combat to be able to save a lot, which he is now using to communicate with her. He told her about what really happened during his absence. Now she understands everything.

"_I am fine, don't worry. But Botan, I actually will need your help._"

"_Sure thing, Kurama._"

"_Don't tell the others about me reaching out to you. We must keep these things first on ourselves. I'm still planning on how to get out of this alone, I don't want others to get involve, but I am sorry, I got you involved now._"

"_It's fine Kurama, really. If I may be of help, I'll actually be glad to…_"

"_No Botan, I am really sorry._"

"_Enough apologizing, Kurama. It's okay._"

"_Thank you Botan. By the way, I'll just try to get to you later, my plant can't hold on to protecting this line any longer. And I assure you, even though we are communicating through our minds, it's not possible that I'll get to know the things you don't want me to. Good day Botan, later._"

"_Later then, Kurama. Glad to hear from you…_"

Botan felt that the line connecting her with Kurama is gone. She still can't believe if what had just happened is real. But she felt it, their connection, she heard his voice in her mind, he told her everything, and now, he got her involved.

Literally, Kurama conquered her mind. And she can't go back to sleep anymore.

She decided to go downstairs and check on the others. Keiko's still asleep on the other room. Seeing the three guests sleeping soundly, she went to the kitchen to make herself a cup of coffee. She's still thinking of what happened earlier, how Kurama contacted her, and how she'll keep everything from the others since she had a big mouth.

She looked at the kitchen clock and it reads 5:30 am. She then decided to cook breakfast since Keiko is an early-riser. She raids the fridge and found some bacon and eggs. She remembered buying a loaf of bread which she decided to toast and butter. The smell of frying bacon filled the kitchen air. She gladly sips her remaining coffee and placed the cooked bacon on a plate. She isn't a good cook that's why perfectly frying bacon and eggs make her feel happy, aside from the fact that Kurama talked to her today.

She was doing the last chore of frying the eggs when she heard Keiko's voice, "Wow! Good morning Botan! You made breakfast already? Thanks for the help."

She smiled and greeted her back, "Good morning Keiko."

Keiko got a glass of water for herself. She's not a fan of coffee in the morning. She only drinks lukewarm water that early, "_It's better to drink water in the morning, especially before eating. It doesn't only make you look younger; it also aids your digestion and activates your internal organs._" She remembered Keiko telling her once.

Botan fixed everything in the dining table and asks Keiko, "What are you going to do today?"

"Well, since it's a Saturday, Yusuke and I plan to go to the amusement park nearby."

"So you two are going to have a date?"

"Yeah, something like that. But Yukina, Kuwabara and Shizuru are tagging along. What about you Botan? You wanna come with us? It would be fun."

Botan pretended to be thinking of something before answering, "I don't think so, Keiko. I'd be very busy today, got some stuffs to do, you know…"

"Oh, passing again? Why don't you join us for once, Botan? You have been missing a lot already."

"I'm really sorry. I really have some things to do. I'll just make it up to you guys some other time, I promise."

"Okay then." Keiko got a piece of toasted bread and took a bite, "I bet our guests are still asleep."

"Yeah, the idiots finished a separate bottle of vodka in a contest, as usual."

"How about Shizuru?"

"Got quite drunk too."

Keiko nodded, "You already know now why Shizuru called for a drink, eh?"

Botan shook her head. Keiko chuckled.

"Because they think you're hurting Botan." And Keiko continued in a soft laugh.

Botan's eyes went big as a saucer, "Me? Why must I be hurting?"

Keiko continued laughing at her. She resorted by taking a seat across Keiko at the dining table, got herself a piece of toasted bread and spread more butter on it. Then, she took a mouthful to stuff her mouth as she grunted.

"I just can't get you Keiko."

"I don't think you are so dense, Botan." Keiko is still laughing at her, "You know what Botan? You playing innocent are so cute. But I know that you are aware of what we are trying to imply. You're maybe a ditz but I know you can read situations as well."

She just looked at Keiko with unbelieving eyes. "I am sure I don't know what you people are trying to say."

"Let's put it this way," Keiko said, "You really are feeling something for Kurama."

"Not again."

"Yes you do."

"I agree." Shizuru interrupted. She just woke up and headed straight at the kitchen, "Good morning girls! I smell food that's why I headed straight in here."

"See? Even Shizuru thinks so." Keiko turned to Shizuru to greet her a "Good morning."

Botan wants to shout to disagree but that will be improper. She just stared at her empty plate.

"What's for breakfast? I am really hungry to think that it's only 6:15 in the morning. I usually wake up late on a Saturday." Shizuru said.

"That reminds me, we have a group date." Keiko cheerfully said.

"Botan are you coming?" Shizuru asked the still quiet deity.

She raised her head and responded, "No."

"As I expected… Well my idiot brother wins in their bet then."

"Bet? What are you talking about Shizuru?" Botan asked, surprised.

"Oh the idiots have a bet if you'd come or not with us today, Yusuke taking the side of 'you will'."

Keiko whole-heartedly laugh at the fact that for the first time, Yusuke lost to Kuwabara.

And Botan find it not funny. "Why would they need to have a bet on me?"

"You know how idiot minds work, Botan." Shizuru joined the laughing Keiko.

"That two idiot! They'll see!" So her state now has become some kind of a betting game? She didn't find it "FUNNY".

Shizuru took her seat and started making herself a cup of coffee, "Oh my head kinda hurts, I didn't drink that much last night but the arguing mindless creatures are so loud that it caused me persistent headache."

"They're always like that. We must get used to it." Keiko replied.

"Yeah, when are they going to grow up?" Shizuru asked.

"I bet even a thousand years won't do." Botan replied, still annoyed with the fact that the two made a bet out of her situation.

"I guess so. But even if they are like that, they are so worried about you Botan."

Botan looked seriously at Shizuru, waiting for what else she'll say.

"They may be childish and immature, and loves to make fun of you, but they care a lot. That's why I am still very happy. They are real friends, you know. You can always depend on those two. Even risking their lives, they are capable of it just to be sure we are safe, the whole world is safe. That makes me feel so proud of them."

Botan smiled in agreement. She loves her dear friends very much. They are the first people that will come to save her if she'd be in trouble. How many times did they do that already? That she can't count.

"Even the shrimp Hiei, he might look like he doesn't care but I can feel that he does." Shizuru added.

"Yeah… Hiei might seem not present in every meeting, but who knows? He might just be around looking after us and ready to help when unwanted situations arise." Keiko said.

"And Kurama… He's the voice of reason of the group. How I wish everything's back to normal." Shizuru genuinely wished, without a trace of teasing in her voice.

Botan then had the urge to tell them about what happened earlier that day between her and Kurama "_But it's not yet time, guys. I know that everything will be back to normal. Let's just all wait and hope that everything will be fine._"

* * *

Kurama's busy planning about what he'll do next. He'll contact Botan later. The first person who came into his mind is her since she's the only member of the crew that can at least get near him, and the fact that it's her mission to look after him. He now got her involved, and she didn't mind.

"_But why?_"

His youko-form interrupted his human state, "_To finish her mission for sure. Why? You're expecting for more?_"

"_Shut up._"

"_Actually you can use her._"

"_What do you mean?_"

His youko-self laughed evilly, "_You like her don't you? Then she's the one you're looking for._"

"_Are you telling me to brand her instead? I can't._"

"_Tsk tsk… Human Kurama. That sounds bad._"

He sighed. His youko-self is not helping, "_Leave me alone._" He can still hear his evil laugh in his mind. "_I can't do that to her, she's a dear friend of mine. I got her involved with this but I don't want to get her involved further. It's enough that I can use some of her help, but not with the upcoming mating season. I can get out of this for sure. I don't want to risk another life, another's future._"

"_What if she didn't mind risking hers?_"

"_That's just something I can't take._"

"_Poor human," _his youko-form replied, "_But when things come to worse, it's the only choice you have._"

"_No way, it won't be one of my options._"

"_Well then, suit yourself. Let's just see what will happen._" Kurama felt that his youko-form slyly smiled at him.

"_Go away then. Don't bother._" Kurama, shooing his other self, shook his head in disagreement; his youko-form is just adding more pain in it. He tried to take the thought of branding Botan away from his mind.

He continued on feeding his plant for it to be able to stand protecting his connection with Botan. He'll try to contact her later that night. Maya's not in the human world but just to be sure, she left some youkais spying on him. What he's doing now seems a normal task of his everyday life. They won't suspect that he's doing something else. "_They aren't that good to outsmart me._"

But he knows how clever Maya has become. The great youkai supplied her with enough knowledge in almost everything there is in the demon world. The only things that he believed that she's not aware of are his current discovered techniques and the fact that she was given a false memory; that her real memories of him are in his care.

He decided to take some sleep before trying to contact Botan. Sleep will help him rest his mind and think clearly before laying out some of his cards, hoping to win this time.

* * *

"Aye Botan, why aren't you coming with us?" Yusuke tagging her sleeve like a child asked.

"Don't force her to come if she doesn't want to. HAHAHA!" Kuwabara enjoyed his victory against his co-detective.

"Shut up you moron!" Yusuke shouted at Kuwabara, then turn again to Botan and whispered, "I can't afford to buy things for Keiko if I didn't win this one."

"Get away from me you gambler!" Botan tried to get away from Yusuke's grip.

"Oi Yusuke, you better leave her alone. And we're kind of running late." Shizuru said as she smoke.

"Genkai got a call from Koenma today, he said that he wants to join us too," Yukina cheerfully said, "He's kind of excited."

"Then would he be on his child form or in his gorgeous teenage form? But either way, he must not forget his pacifier." Yusuke laughed.

Everyone laughed at Yusuke's joke.

"You sure you're not coming Botan?" Yukina asked.

She nodded, "I'm doing other things today."

"Well then let's go!" Keiko said excitedly.

"Koenma said he'll just meet with us at the amusement park, his bringing George and Ayame with him." Yukina added.

"See you later Botan." Keiko waved at her goodbye.

"And if you change your mind, just follow us at the park." Shizuru added.

"Why don't you just change your mind now?" Yusuke screamed as they are walking away. She saw Keiko hit him in his head. She smiled and waved goodbye to her leaving friends.

"See you later, guys!" Then she closed the gate and went back inside the house.

* * *

Being alone in the house is a bliss for her, especially after all the conversations with Keiko and Shizuru. She missed seeing Koenma along with Ayame and George, but she thinks that it would be best for her to stay alone at home since Kurama would be contacting her. She doesn't want others to notice what's going on, 'cause they might ask and she doubt herself if she can still keep it from them, given the fact that she's also very easy to read.

She fixed herself some snacks to go along with her pitcher of iced tea; she made herself comfortable sitting at the couch as she turned on the TV to watch whatever there is. After switching through 101 different channels, she decided to watch a movie from Keiko's collection of DVDs, since none of the shows on air is interesting enough for her. She decided to go for a chick flick, a light romantic-comedy since she's not a fan of heavy drama, and romance stories that requires a lot of crying.

Her attention is not on the movie she's watching. She's thinking about something, someone else to be exact. Even the taste of the food she's eating is not registering in her taste buds; seems like her senses aren't working properly. Her whole being drifted far, away from where she really is right now.

She heard the phone beside her ring and it brought her back to reality. She pause the player first before answering the call, "Hello?"

"Hey Botan, Keiko here… Just checking on you."

"Oh Keiko, how are you guys there?"

"Perfectly fine. The two idiots are again having a fight over something trivial. Koenma, in his teenage form, is very excited that he almost ripped off George clothings, and almost revealed that he's not human…"

Botan laughed as she also hears the noise from her friends, "What a baby! Oh by the way, say hi to Koenma, Ayame and George for me."

"Sure thing… Uhm, Botan, we'll be going home late. You sure you'll be okay? Koenma wants to watch the fireworks they'll be displaying at 7 and he still wants to watch the ice skating show at 8. I don't know what time it'll be finished."

"I'm okay with that Keiko, don't worry."

"You want something? Some kind of food or a souvenir?"

"Nah, I'm fine. Thanks Keiko."

"See you later then. Yusuke will accompany me home so don't you worry. You can lock the gate and the doors, I've got keys with me, 'kay?"

"Okay Keiko, see you later."

"Bye!" And the line went dead. Botan sighed as she put the receiver back in place, then resumed with the movie she's watching.

"_I wonder what time Kurama will contact me…_" She wondered to herself as she fancies his voice that keeps on ringing inside her head.

* * *

_He stood in the middle of his territory, holding a seed that bears the memory of the girl he cares for._

"_I believe this will be safe in here."_

_He walked along the path that leads to his Cave. As he reached the place, he started to dig a hole near the mouth of the cave, his abode in this world. When he reached his the desired depth of the hole, he planted the seed in it. _

"_After a month or so, this plant will start to bear leaves, and after a year, the fruit that bears her memory will grow. When the right time comes, I'll let her eat the fruit and she'll remember everything again."_

_Then he left the place without looking back._

"_I'll be back soon. So long, Maya."_

Kurama woke up from his dream that happened in reality years ago. He wiped the sweat on his forehead and stood, put his shirt on and decided to go downstairs and have a glass of water. Before going out of his room, he looked at the plant near the sliding door to his terrace, the plant has recharged and is now ready to use.

"We'll be contacting her later." He talked to the plant and it bowed to its master.

He closed the door behind him and headed downstairs. The house is very empty, there's no sign of life aside from him and his plants. His parents are outside the country along with his younger brother. It's a good thing that Maya decided not to get his family involved with this matter, but when worse comes to worst, she wouldn't have second thoughts to get them involved and most probably, get killed. He entered the kitchen and got himself a pitcher of water; He didn't bother to get a glass as he drank straightly from it. He returned it inside and went back upstairs, sat on his bed and waited for the time he'll contact Botan. He stretched his arms, stood up and grabbed a book from his study table, switched the table lamp that he had, sat on his chair, and started flipping the pages. He'll just kill his time. He knows that he's still under surveillance; he tried not to act very normal because he believed that it'll cause him a lot of trouble, knowing Maya will think otherwise and will doubt his every move. He is not paying much attention to the book that he's reading, he's just flipping the pages without even looking and knowing what's in it. His attention was caught by the plant beside him, the plant seemed quiet but he knows that it sensed something.

"I know. They are still outside. Don't worry; they won't know what we're up to." Talking to his plant is a normal act for him.

The plant, again, nods at his master.

Kurama looked at his watch, "I guess it's time."

* * *

To be continued

* * *

Well, that's chapter 4. I'll do my best to update this soon. Chapter 5 will be... Well, review this and tell me what do you want, I might consider it for the following chapters! Until then and thank you so much! ^_^


End file.
